A future ahead of you
by Jellicle
Summary: Dean and Sam enjoy a night out together. One shot.


Title: A Future ahead of you

Author: Stony Angel  
Characters: Dean and Sam

Pairings: none

Summary: Dean and Sam having a nice night out together. Brotherly love, no Wincest

Spoilers: Takes place after "Asylum"  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural related, but how I wish I did.  
Rating: PG

Genre: General

Feedback: Much appreciated

"Sam, I'm waiting in the car," Dean announced to his brother and stepped out of the hotel room. They spent four days in that city and after getting rid of the ghost, they had nothing else to do there.

Sam sighed as he picked his backpack and stalked after his brother, and closed the door behind him. Since after the asylum accident, Dean was acting differently towards him and the youngest Winchester found himself longing for the days when his brother insisted in calling him Sammy. Since that fateful morning when they left the building Dean has only called him Sam.

The trip was silent. Dean was visibly tense, so much that he even bothered to put one of his tapes, which was usually an automatic act from him. That called Sam's attention and he carefully asked his brother, "Dean, is everything okay."

"Yeah," his big brother answered without looking away from the road, but his voice is not 'okay', Sam noticed.

The two brothers stopped later in another city because Dean said he had a headache and thinks it would be better if they stopped for the night. They didn't have a new gig yet, anyway.

After getting settled, Dean told Sam they should check on the diner they passed by. It looked like a nice place. The younger sibling accepted the offer promptly, not only because he really wanted to please and make things right with his brother but also because he was indeed hungry.

"Sure," Sam said, "let me just grab my coat." The dark blond Winchester nodded and waited outside. The tall young man stood there for a few moments, staring at the door where his brother was moments ago. There was something going on with Dean, he was sure of that. His brother was tense but working with all his might to look calm and carefree. There was something really suspicious about Dean's behavior, Sam was sure of that.

At the diner, even before getting the menus, Dean ordered Sam's favorite meal, an actual meal, and he asked for the same. That made the youngest raise his eyebrows. Sam couldn't figure what was going on with Dean. He spent the night being nice with his baby brother, not picking on him even once, having small talk without mentioning things, hunts or any related subject. Dean didn't even flirt with the waitress who was obviously all over him. Sam knew his brother was up to something.

"Dean, tell me man, what's going on?"

The elder looked curious at his baby brother, "Why, Sam?" – Here we go, Sam thought, he keeps calling me Sam – "Can't I enjoy an evening night out with my baby brother?"

"No, yeah, well, of course. And I am really enjoying it, thanks. It's just that…," Sam trailed off.

Dean waited patiently for his brother to continue. Finally, Sam brushed his worries off, "nothing. I'm just being paranoid, I guess. I am really happy that we are here." Dean smiled and Sam ordered two more beers for them. For one moment, the youngest Winchester thought he saw sadness in his brother's eyes, but he dismissed it. Dean was one of his better moods, right? And Sam could really use some good time with his big brother, especially after what happened back in… Sam shook his head to stop the thought from forming and took another sip of his beer, while Dean was telling him some poor joke he learned in Miami.

They had back to the hotel later that night, happy and trying to sing some of the songs from Dean's favorite tapes. They had walked to the diner, Dean's suggestion, and now they were doing the walk back to their temporary home.

The two brothers fell asleep almost immediately, but Sam didn't notice that Dean hadn't packed at all. Dean knew that Sam usually slept until late when he drunk the previous night, so he went to sleep looking at his brother, taking a mental picture of him in that peaceful state.

Sam woke up feeling weird. He remembered the previous night, all the fun he had with his big brother, and in an automatic act he turned to face his brother's bed. What he saw startled him and put him on his feet in no time. Dean's bed was ready, empty except for an envelop lying on the pillow. Sam looked around and realized Dean's things weren't there either. Panicking, he walked to the door, praying in his heart that Dean would be outside putting their stuff inside the Impala. 'But your things are still here, dumbass', his mind told him but he didn't want to hear, he couldn't. Dean couldn't.

But the Impala was gone.

Turning back to his brother's bed, Sam stood frozen. His heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't breath. "It's all my fault."

After the shock wore off, and after talking to the clerk and discover that Dean had paid the room earlier that day and left, Sam finally managed to pick up the envelope, his hands shaking with sadness and anger.

There the youngest Winchester brother found a ticked to Stanford and a letter with that familiar letter he knew for so long.

_Sam._

_I'm sorry to leave you this way, but it was for the better._

_You were right, this is not a life for you, you deserve better. What happened back in that asylum just proved your point. I go on hunting because that's all I know. But you, little brother, you have a future ahead of you, and I want you to live it._

_I'm not angry with you, Sam. Not anymore. I know you don't hate me. And I want you to know that I don't hate you, either._

_Take care._

_And don't forget to put protection in your room._

_Dean._

Sam took a deep breath. He wasn't going to cry. But he wasn't going to obey Dean either. If there was one thing Sam Winchester was sure of, it was that he was going to have a normal life someday, and his brother, too. He would do everything in his power to guarantee that.

Picking up his things and the money Dean had left him; Sam walked out of the room, and wondered aloud.

"Now, where a 67 back Impala could have headed to?"

As on cue, a brief wind passed and a piece of newspaper rested on Sam's feet. The boy picked it up and read it. Smiling, he muttered lovingly, "Thanks, Mom."

Fin


End file.
